The present invention is directed to power distribution apparatus, and, more particularly, to power delivery systems for rack-mounted equipment.
Many present day electronic systems, such as computers, typically include a central processor board (CPU) and one or several memory devices, interfaced with various peripheral devices via various system cards, such as input/output cards, communication cards, etc. Data signals are communicated between the CPU, memory devices and cards via a data bus. Electrical power is typically provided over a power bus. Each of these busses may be a stand-alone structure or a portion of a larger system bus structure.
In rack-mounted computer equipment, a plurality of card-receiving slots are defined on a so-called "backplane" structure, and the system bus supplies system power, connecting the CPU to these slots through the backplane. For this purpose, each slot typically includes a female edge connector disposed for receipt of the male edge connector of the board or card to be inserted thereat.
The various electronic circuits of the CPU, memory devices and installed cards can place substantial demands on system power. In systems having high power requirements, the system power bus typically has a bulky design. Connection of system components to these bulky power busses can be difficult in confined locations, such as where package size has been minimized. Furthermore, in fault-tolerant computer systems, duplication of hardware and system functions again makes power requirements and space limitations of concern.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for delivery of power to fault-tolerant cards in a rack-mounted system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide streamlined fault-tolerant power distribution in rack-mounted equipment.